Cry In The Dungeons 3
by DawnieDeuce2891
Summary: Percy, Ron, and Ginny are in over their heads as their games come to a close and the fight between Harry and Voldermort comes to an end in the final story of the trilogy. Harry Potter mostly, but mixed with the style of Saw
1. You Must Choose

_contains:  
__graphic voilence/adult language/gore/tourture_

_The games come to an end for Percy after realizing that the only way to get Ron and Ginny back is to play the game without question, but is he ready for what awaits him? Voldermort and Harry square off, but Harry doesn't know if he can survive this game this time. Ron is doing everything he can to save his friends as they are locked in a bathroom unsure about what Ron is doing and if they can rely on Ginny once she's set loose. All this awaits in the third and final instalment of Cry In The Dungeons._

* * *

"What are you getting at, Potter?" asked Voldermort plainly with a hint of delight in is voice. "Are you going to teach me a lesson? Potter, you know you can not kill me."

Harry laughed lightly before he said, "No, but you can kill me."

Voldermort's face turned to a puzzled look. "Go on. What are the rules?"

"The rules are simple," said Harry up to Voldermort with a slight gasp, "I want you to make a choice. For a long time you've wanted to kill me to show the world how powerful you can be, but you failed to realize how some spells can be misleading. I launched a spell at you that released a jet of clear water, what you failed to see was what happened while you were blocking my spell." Voldermort snarled. "I placed a curse on you that injected two things into your bloodstream; one is a poison that acts only when you attempt to use any magic at all, the other is mixture of my blood and the substance that creates all human life, the substance of water. Now you must make a choice. The antidote to the poison is closer then you think, but to get it. The only problem is, you must keep me alive. However if you decide to kill me, you will destroy yourself as well, this is due to the water and blood mixed in you. Kill me, you kill yourself. Do you hold the ability to keep your worst enemy alive at a time where you can easly rid yourself of him?"

Grunting, Voldermort placed his wand under Harry's neck and held it there, his arm shaking mad. Harry laughed slightly. "What are you going to do?"

* * *

Hermione smiled evily at Percy who was startled by her words. She sucked in air and began, "The rules are very simple. I want you to make a choice. You can kill Harry for what he's done to your brother and sister, leaving me your only ticket to finding them or you can kill me and keep Harry alive at the risk of never finding your brother and sister or being able to walk away from this and not be thrown in Azkaban. The choice is up to you." She stood up and turned her back to him. 

Percy reached up and grabbed her arm. "Wait, if I kill you, I'll be locked away with Harry for the rest of my life and not know if Ron and Ginny are alive?"

"Yes, but you must understand," said Hermione, "if you decide to kill Harry to find Ron and Ginny, you must truely think about what lies for you while finding them. What harm could be done to you if you go to look for them."

"What does that mean?" asked Percy fearfully.

Hermione turned with a smile. "Let's just say there's someone in that building that doesn't like you very much and it would be a shame if he found out you killed his best friend."

* * *

"Do you hear that?" asked Seamus to them. 

Marcus stopped crying and looked at him. "What is that, my death?!"

"I don't hear anything." said Fleur. "So?"

"So?! No ticking, the timer stopped on your contraption Marcus!" noted Justin.

They all turned to Marcus who looked back at his gadget. The timer did stop and the lock was undone. He smiled and let out a small whimper before he reached for the lock and pulled it off. The greatfully pulled off the head gear and placed it onto the floor. He pulled his leg forward and the cuff opened, releasing his raw ankle. Marcus stood in shock at the rest of them.

Fleur was growing impatient. "Well, are you going to help or not?"

"I'm going! I'm going!" said Marcus as he squeezed himself out of the doorway.

Before he was fully through, he looked back at them. Katie, Seamus, Justin, and Fleur were all staring at Ginny who's contraption was now ticking. Ginny panicked as she held onto it and screamed.

* * *

Ron walked into a dark room. There was no light so Ron felt around for a switch on the wall, but came up short. He walked straight in and held his arms out in front of him to check the surroundings. There was a moaning sound and Ron stopped. The sound wasn't coming from either side of him nor was it coming from above. He took a step back and got down on his knees. His left arm felt around for a little hole, but came across one much larger. The depth of it was unknown and Ron began to sweat in fear. He sat backwards onto the ground until he felt a small lump by his bottom near the right. Ron grabbed it slowly and carefuly, not wanting to hurt his already acid-burned arm. He couldn't see it in the dark, but he felt around and found that it was a tape recorder. This did not scare him any longer, in fact he expected with this gapping hole in front of him. Pressing play, Ron sat and listened. 

_Allow me to shed some light upon you, Ron. Right now, you are in a very old prison cell much like the ones during the Spanish-American war. I took it upon myself to design this next game much like a story I once read that pleased me to no end on how creative it was. Incase you haven't noticed, you may want to watch yourstep in this room or you'll find yourself very much dead in a matter of seconds. A light will turn on once this tape has finished to reveal what you must do. In the chamber, very visable to your advantage, I have hid a key that unlocks the door. Once you unlock it, you must try and rescue a human being from a very painful death. The reason for this is so you can make a choice of your own. Once this human is unlocked, your job is to drop him into the pit in order to hit the trigger to stop someones timer. If you do not do this, someone in that bathroom will die and the dungeon door will lock, leaving you to rot in this cell filled of flesh-eating rats. Let the game begin._

The lights switched on and Ron had a clear view of the chamber around him. There was a ticking sound off in the distance as Ron searched the dungeon frantically to find a key. There was a small window up above him and Ron jumped up to search the pane, to find a very heavy gray key. He landed and held the key as he saw who and what awaited him. It was Nevil Longbottom strapped to a board with a swinging blade just hanging above him, slowly moving downward.

* * *

_the referance of literature i made in the tape recorder sequence was that of Edgar Allen Poe's story "The Pit and the Pendulum"_


	2. His Followers

Voldermort still stood there in shock. His evil grin did not come off his face, but Harry knew that he was scared. The choice of saving his enemy to save himself or killing his enemy to kill himself posed as a frightful desicion. The wand held under Harry's chin was going deeper every few seconds.

Voldermort shook his head and asked, "What will become of your little game once you are dead, Potter? Why shouldn't I kill us both?"

"What power will you have if you kill yourself?" said Harry quickly. "Besides, I have two people who understand what I'm doing and understand me."

"Oh, who would that be? Your bloody muggle friend Granger?" asked Voldermort. "And that skinny Weasley girl who helped you the last time."

Harry chuckled. "True enough, but one person you said isn't a follower."

"It is no matter to me, you have given me my task and I intend to come to a decision soon."

"By then," said Harry, "the game will be over."

Voldermort stared at him before glancing upwards towards the sky. Harry looked up at his cloak and noticed there were phials hanging from the inside. Voldermort looked downward and directly into his eyes. They stayed that way, just focusing on each other, before there was a blast from behind Harry.

Voldermort's attention landed on a spell headed for him. He lifted his wand and blocked it. Harry launched himself up and grabbed the phials from Voldermort's cloak. With attention fully on the attacker, Harry drank all of the phials down and scooted downwards towards the ground.

* * *

With full speed, Ron ran over to Nevil's tied body and began to pull on the ropes. The ticking increased along with the sounds of the blade moving faster and lower. The ropes weren't coming apart and Ron had nothing to untie Nevil with. Ron sat there staring at Nevil who was squirming frantically as the blade came down more until it was an inch away from Ron's shoulder and an inch above Nevil's waist. Ron sat and thought of a way until and idea hit him. He stood and walked to the otherside of Nevil's body and grabbed his arm and leg and waited. The blade came down lower until it touched the ropes and began to slice away at them. Ron watched it intently as Nevil's screaching became louder. Ron whispered to Nevil to stay still and watched the blade move a bit lower. The blade sliced the last thread and Ron pulled quickly and hard to slide Nevil out from under him. 

He untied Nevil and helped Nevil on his feet. Ron realized that the time was still ticking. The blade came crashing down onto the floor and the blade flew into the dungeon bars. Nevil wiped his forehead and made for the door. Ron saw the dungeon door begin to move slowly and he rushed out of there and stood on the otherside. Ron had a hand on the door when he noticed that Nevil was standing near the pit opening looking downward. The last few seconds of time were measured by how much the door was closing and all Ron could do was stare from the pit to Nevil and back again. He clutched the handle with all his might before he came to a decision.

* * *

Percy held out his wand in front of Voldemort boldy as Harry sat and stared. Voldemort chuckled and lashed out, "Expelliarmus!" And aimed it for Percy's head. Percy flicked his wand and let out, "Finite Incantatem!" as soon as Voldermort's spell hit and he launched back. Percy's spell cured Harry from the Cruciatus Curse and the pain of having being blasted backwards. He got on his feet and aimed for Voldermort once again. 

"Your mental, boy! This is between me and Potter!" cried Voldermort to Percy.

Percy replied, "I have an issue with Harry as well, so stand aside while I kill him for both of us!"


	3. Percy's Decision

"I kill Potter and I'll kill you if you stand in my way." Voldermort boldly said.

They glared at one another before they heard a cry from Harry. "Accio!" Harry's wand began to fly close to him.

Voldermort's wand pointed back at Harry while Percy's pointed towards Harry as well. Harry looked up at Voldermort and laughed. They both knew that Voldermort could do hardly anything without effecting himself and the poison was begining to effect him. The wand flew back into Harry's hand as he pointed up at Voldermort. Their eyes locked in place with a deadly glare until they heard a spell utter from Percy's mouth.

"Avada Kedavra!" Green light flew out of Percy's wand and hit Harry square in the heart. Harry's head fell and his wand fell out of his hand. Voldermort could feel a growing pain inside of him that was growing more and more. Percy placed his wand down as Harry's lifeless body fell to the side. Percy looked back at Voldermort and said, "I did what I have to do too save my family." His arm fell and Percy went off to find Hermione leaving Voldermort and Harry alone.

* * *

The ticking stopped and Ginny stood frozen to the spot. The lock fell off of her trap and hit the ground hard, breaking a tile on the way. Katie, Justin, Seamus, and Fleur looked at her in surprise as Ginny happily took off the contraption and set it on the floor. 

Fleur cried out to her, "Ginny, you have to help Ron and Marcus, we need you. They need you."

"I will and you'll be ok, I promise!" said Ginny. She headed towards the door and slipped out of the bathroom.

* * *

Voldermort clutched his neck as he kneeled next to Harry. "Harry Potter is gone and I reign, even if only for a bit, as the greatest wizard of all time." His hand reached out to touch Harry's scar when Voldemort noticed something silver hidden in Harry's collar. He reached in and pulled out, what he reconized after many articals on Harry's games, a tape recorder. He didn't know wheither or not to be afraid, but he did know what it meant. He must play it. 

_Hello Tom, I gave you a choice of turning the tables around and saving someone rather then killing needlessly. If you are listening to this, then you have chosen to continue killing without purpose and you have failed. Now you will die here alone, but there's something I haven't told you because I still had hope that you wouldn't kill me. I said that if you killed me, you'd die too, and I told you why, but I did not tell you everything. For sometime now, I have been drinking a substance that your very familiar with; unicorn blood, and because of that all that is left of me was transfered into you the moment you decided to end my life. Because of the unicorn blood, my whole being is cursed; a cursed life, but I can still live on to watch you waste away quickly on this ground. You've made the choice and now you are the one who will die. You are looking at the greatest wizard, an enemy, a child, a student who has destroyed your legacy once and for all._

Voldermort tossed the tape recorder away and fell closer to the ground. The poison numbed his limbs so he could not move them. Voldermort screamed out and looked over to Harry's body and his eyes widened. Harry sat there looking at him with a small smile on his face. Voldermort's expression changed to anger. Desperation to reach out and kill the boy filled him, but Voldermot could not do anything. Harry pushed himself on his feet and stared down at Voldermort.

"Potter, you son-of-a-bitch!" Voldermort grumbled. "You son-of-a-bitch!" His head fell onto the grass slowly and his breathing slowed down fast until he couldn't breathe any longer.

Harry sighed and stared down at him. "Game Over."


	4. Found You

He coughed as he walked into an unlocked room. The darkness had been cooling to Marcus, but he dreaded staying in it too long. He had found nothing since he had escaped the bathroom and began to cuss under his breath about the whole thing being to hard. He flipped on a light switch near the door and looked into the room. Nothing. It was an ordinary room; a bed, dresser, a closet, and mirror. Marcus sighed in relief as he leaned against the door frame.

A screech filled the room and scared Marcus enough to trip onto the ground. The screech became a loud scream that shook the whole room. 'It's a girls voice,' though Marcus as he stared into the hallway. The scream stopped for a few moments then another was heard once again. 'Now it's a guy's voice.' Marcus flung himself upwards and ran down the hallway.

* * *

Hermione and Percy arrived in front of a large rundown building. No one was around, but the area stunk of sewage waste. They got out and Percy pushed Hermione in by the tip of his wand. The door was hard to get open because of the way it was rusted into the frame. Inside, Percy told Hermione to pull her wand out and light up the room. "Lumos Maxima," cried Hermione into the darkness and the entire room was lit. It was a tinted green and the floors were stained with dust, rust, and blood. 

Percy stopped looking around and began to shove his wand deep into Hermione's back. "Show me where-." He was cut of by screams that filled the house. They were erie and loud with a high pitch. You could feel the terror from it. They stoped as soon as they had come and the room was quiet once again. Percy sucked in air and continued. "Show me where the fuck they are or I swear I'll kill you now."

"To be honest, I don't know." Hermione turned her head to him. "I only know that they are inside."

Percy looked at her deeply, then grabed her and threw her down. "Then you are no further use to me. If you come after me I will kill you." He took off and left Hermione on the floor.

* * *

Ron walked his way back slowly to the bathroom door and leaned against it. His mind was replaying all the thoughts he had before and every ounce of pain that he is in. Ron put his hand on the handle when he heard a scream coming from down the hallway. His hand fell to the side and he began to head towards the the sound. It was getting louder and louder the more he walked until he found the room it had been coming from. The door was made of wood and had huge cuts along the sides. Ron put his left hand on the knob and turned it slowly. The screams were pounding in his ears as he walked in and his eyes widened. 

There was a trail of blood oozing from the center of the room. Ron ran to the middle and to the body that was lying there. Ron couldn't help, but look at it oddly because of the familiarity it brought to him. Ron reached out and flipped the body over and gasped. Marcus was gasping for air as he clutched his stomach and chest tightly. Blood drained out onto his fingers and ran off the side, leaving a red tint upon his skin. Ron held his head in his hands and looked down at Marcus, who's eyes darted back and forth and shook in pain.

"Marcus," Ron said as calm as he could, "what happened? Marcus can you hear me?"

Marcus gasped, "That bitch! That bitch! Don't fucking trust her!"

"Who, Marcus, who?"

"You know who! She's a fucking liar, Ron! She'll kill you. She'll kill anyone who gets in her way. Get the fuck out!"

Ron's mouth dropped in shock. "Who is it Marcus, tell me!"

Marcus opened his mouth to speak, but let out air and his eyes closed. His head rolled to the side and the grip he had on his chest and stomach was released. Ron began to cry, letting the tears fall on Marcus's face. Ron gasped and looked towards the door with anger. His eyes squinted as he looked back down on Marcus's fallen body. He stayed that way for a long time, finding himself unable to move.


	5. Your Not Done Yet

Percy ran up and down steps for a long time searching all the rooms he could. His breathing was increasing greatly as he kneeled against a wall. Resting his head against the wall, he lifted it slightly in surpise. He heard footsteps running across the floor. Percy began to walk after them in hopes of finding his brother and sister. The echoed throughout the house as he constantly ran into walls or slid into locked doors.

The footsteps then stopped and Percy was directly under them, looking up at the celiling. It was then that Percy felt a cool draft in front of him and looked down. A door was wedged open slightly and inside was a light blue tint. He pushed the door open and shuddered as the air hit him. The room was icy cold like a meat locker. He walked in and looked around. Near the middle he saw faint footprints that lead to a pipe over on the right. On the pipe was a bit of rubber and pealed skin in the shape of a hand. A sea of ideas swept through Percy's head as a tear escaped him and he headed straight out of the room.

* * *

"Nice of you to finaly catch up," said Hermione as she was helped up by Harry. "I was kinda getting worried." 

"You should know by now you don't have to worry about me." Harry smiled slightly and turned around.

Out of the hallway, Ginny stopped in front of them looking slightly shocked. Hermione and Harry's expression did not change as they faced her. Ginny took in a huge amount of air before releasing it and stepping forward a bit.

"Ginny," Harry said calmly, "took you long enough."

Ginny sighed. "Yeah, well, the people you got this time are much tougher then you thought."

"Oh, well I highly doubt that."

"Did you take care of him?" asked Hermione bluntly to her.

"Who?" asked Ginny. "I saw no one else."

Hermione looked to Harry and back at her. "Your brother is here, did you take him out?"

"I did not see him," admited Ginny.

"Well then I suggest you go back and get rid of him." Harry's slight smile faded. "His game has come to an end and you need to end it like I tought you."

Ginny said nothing, but nodded and turned to run off. As she ran into the darkness, Hermione looked at Harry, "Do you think she can take him out?"

"Oh, I highly doubt that. Maybe I should even help her out a bit." Harry gave a small chuckle before he lead Hermione out of the building. Harry stayed there before walking off down one of the halls to a fleet of stairs.

* * *

Percy ran up the stairs and headed down a lot of hallways before he decided to just give up. Leaning against another wall, he saw a small figure heading off into the shadows. Percy turned his head in curiosity before running after it with wand in hand. He couldn't catch up to this figure, but he knew exactly where it was turning. They zig-zaged through the floor so much that Percy was growing dizzy until he came to a stop. There was a large door in front of him and no sign of a figure anywhere. Deciding that the figure must be inside the room, Percy pulled open the heavy door and clenched his noes tightly because of the smell. 

He stepped inside and there was no light luminating the room. Percy began to search blindly for a light switch until his hands grasped it and flicked it on. The lights came on slowly and Percy shield his eyes at once. He lifted his hand to scan the room, but ended up dropping his hand by his side and gazing amazed into the whole room. Blood almost everywhere and bodies lined the floor. He gasped once he looked at the faces.

"Millicent, Fleur, Justin, Seamus, Katie... oh my god!" Percy screached as he walked towards the center. From where he stood, the smell seemed to thicken deeply as he spun around to look everywhere. He couldn't hold it in and began to scream, "What the fuck did you do to them?!! What the fuck happened you sick bastard!"

"Acturally sick bitch would be more appropriate," said a small voice that sounded familiar to him. He turned around and looked to the door to see Ginny standing there with smile. "Hello Percy."


	6. The Legacy Lives

"Ginny!" cried Percy. "Ginny, did you? This was you all along?"

"Wow, your really sharp aren't you? I knew there had to be more too you then a smart-ass attitude." Ginny smiled and walked in. She reached in her back pocket and pulled out Percy's wand and showed it to him. "You should really becareful where you put your things Percy."

Percy shook his head and began to cry a bit. "Why did you kill them? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Avada Kedavra!" Ginny extended her left and and her wand pointed Straight at Percy's, issuing a huge green bolt of light that hit Percy sharply. He fell face first onto the ground, his noes buried in a puddle of blood as Ginny tossed his wand away.

She put her wand in her back pocket and looked around with a pleasing smile on her face. Her eyes darted around and landed on the bathtub behind Percy. Ginny walked closer to it and saw inside a thick black jacket. She came closer and extended her hand out to grab it. As her finger tips touched the cloth, and hand reached out and pulled her closer. She squealed in shock when another hand came at her with a syringe and jammed it into her neck. Her mouth dropped open as the thing released her. Tripping over Percy, she fell backwards and grasped the syringe with her hands. The room became blurry as her head fell against the cool tiles as she whispered, "...Harry," as her eyes shut.

* * *

She insisted that her eyes were fooling her as she awoke slowly into a state of shock. The lights were off and the only light was coming from the doorway. Ginny shifted and tilted her head to the side and coughed up a clear liquid substance. She moved her arms and pushed herself up. As she sat there, she noticed that she was near the bathtub. Her head twisted around to look at Percy's wand. She extended her arm to reach it, but found that she couldn't move farther. Looking down by her feet, there was a chain holding her to the bathtub. She pulled, but it was no use. Ginny's expression dropped. 

Wipping her head, she shouted, "Fuck you Harry! Why the hell are you doing this to me?! After all the shit I did for you, you bastard! Fuck you!" Ginny pounded the floor and began to tug at the chain. She pulled hard for the longest time until she kicked the bathtub and layed back down, crying. Ginny held her head and screamed into the darkness. Tears came down her face as she released her head; letting her right arm fall onto Percy's leg and her left on the ground until it touched something cool. Her hand tapped at it lightly before gripping it. When she picked it up, Ginny's heart was racing. She sat up and held the tape recorder in her hand. "What the fuck do you have to say to me?" She smiled and hit play.

_"Hello Ginny. Well, I must say I'm very dissappointed in you. After what you've done today, your sins cannot be forgiven."_ Ginny was afraid slightly because the voice was unfamiliar. _"You were given a chance to prove you approved your life and you passed. You were given a new life and with that all you've done was create sins beyond all account. By rights, you should have died after what happend to Draco, but you didn't tell Harry that did you? You didn't tell him how you snuck back in the next night and finished Draco off by yourself. Without knowing that, Harry gave you a purpose, a chance to redeem yourself, a chance to show him how much you really do appreciate your life and with that all you did was kill more people for only one reason; you did not like them. That's why you killed Draco and that's why you killed Fleur, Justin, Marcus, Katie, Seamus, and Percy. I've killed too, but not because I hated someone, because I wanted to save someone. I killed Nevil for you. Your trap was connected to his. I knew all along that you would be attached to the one trap that would test me and Nevil's was it. You do not deserve your life, but you were given another chance and you failed. Now you will rot away; helpless and alone and this time, no one will come to finish you off."_

Ginny's hand shook as more tears swam down her face. Her hand clutched the tape recorder and her eyes darted to the door. She stared at the figure standing in the doorway and that only increased her anger more. "It was you," said Ginny with her mouth dropped, "Ron, it was you all along?" Ron nodded lightly at her. Ginny scowled and threw the tape recorder at him. "I'll fucking kill you! You son-of-a-bitch, I'll kill you!"

Ron tiled his head and said quietly to her, "Game Over."

He pulled the door shut and he could hear Ginny's screams on the otherside. "Fuck you, Ron! Ahhhh!!"

Ron's hand rested on the door as he turned around and slid down until he sat on the concrete. He cried into the darkness as he clutched his burnt hand tightly. His breathing decreased slowly as he stared into the darkness. Then, he saw a figure moving towards him. There was no energy inside of him to make himself move or run away so he sat there helplessly. His eyes closed and opened to see Harry standing before him.

Harry looked down at Ron who blinked lightly, and bent down to his eye level. Ron shook, but Harry rested a hand on his shoulder. "Ginny did not deserve her life. She had a chance to begin again and she failed." Ron winced as his head fell backwards. "You must meet death in order to be reborn. You've seen the dead, you've seen the dying, you've given death; all to show that you do in fact appreciate your life. Most people are so ungreatful to be alive. Are you greatful?"

Ron looked at him with is eyes blinking madly. "Yes."

Harry smiled at him. "My legacy will live on through you and Hermione." He stood up and grabbed Ron by the arms. After Ron got on his feet, Harry took off down the hallway. Ron, turned to the door and let out one more tear, before he followed Harry into the darkness.


End file.
